Double-Barreled Shotgun
The Double-Barreled Shotgun is a shotgun featured in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In Call of Duty: World at War, the Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in "Eviction," and a sawed-off version with a foregrip can be found in "Ring Of Steel" inside the asylum. It is extremely powerful, being able to gib with ease, although it has short range. Multiplayer Like any shotgun, the Double-Barreled Shotgun has specific uses and roles. If used in close quarters, it proves extremely lethal. Some players prefer the M1897 Trench Gun over the Double-Barreled Shotgun, because the latter: can only load two shells at once, has lower accuracy, and has less range. However, one can counteract these weaknesses with the perks, Sleight of Hand, and Steady Aim, making the Double-Barreled Shotgun arguably the better shotgun, as long as its user has intimate knowledge of close-ranged combat. Additionally, if the player tends to aim down the sights with shotguns, Steady Aim could be foregone, in favor of Dead Silence, allowing the player to ambush enemies, who cannot hear the incoming footsteps. If one uses close-range tactics effectively, along with appropriate perks, the Double-Barreled Shotgun can outshine the M1897. The Double-Barreled Shotgun can score one-shot kills, even against Juggernaut users, at a surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases: the weapon's accuracy, and chances of scoring one-shot kills. Combining this weapon with Sleight of Hand halves its reload time, assisting in intense close-quarters combat, and rectifying the weapon's two-shell capacity. The high rate of fire allows a quick second shot, if the first does not kill, but forces the user to reload, exposing them to then-invading foes. Zombies The Double-Barreled Shotgun is available on all maps, with its Sawed-Off counterpart appearing in the first three. The problem of constantly needing to reload and its low accuracy make this an uncommon weapon used; however, it has extremely high damage and is a one-hit-kill up to about round 15. On the first three maps, the M1897 Trench Gun and the Double-Barreled Shotgun can share ammo; up to 120 shells in reserve. Double Tap Root Beer and Speed Cola are advised to increase its firecap and decrease its reload time by a significant amount. Also, Juggernog is a good choice to compensate for possible missed shots in close quarters, where the player is left vulnerable. When Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese, it becomes the 24 Bore Long Range, increasing damage, accuracy, range and decreasing reload time. Double-Barreled Shotgun vs. 24 Bore Long Range Attachments *Sawed-Off *Grip Gallery Doublebarrel.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun Double-Barreled Shotgun Iron Sights WaW.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun's Iron Sights Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun Reloading WaW.png|Reloading the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun Closing WaW.png|Closing the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun Double-barrelled shotgun model WaW.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun in third person Sawed-Off Shotgun Grip model WaW.png|The Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun with Grip in third person SawedOff.png|The Sawed-off attachment (showing the section remaining) Double Barreled Shotgun 2 Worldat War.jpg|Firing the shotgun in third person. Note the ejecting shell 24 Bore Long Range WaW.png|The 24 Bore Long Range The Snuff Box.png|The Snuff Box (only available via modding) Sawed-off gore WaW.png|Example of the damage the Sawed-Off can do Call of Duty: Zombies In the iOS version, the Double-Barreled Shotgun is a very powerful weapon that can kill up to 3 Zombies in one shot in earlier levels. It comes in a normal and sawed-off variants. Gallery CoDWaWZSawnOffDoubleBarrle.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun in Call of Duty: Zombies. Double-Barrel Shotgun ADS CODZ.PNG|Aiming Double-Barrel Shotgun reloading CODZ.PNG|Reloading Sawn-Off Shotgun CODZ.PNG|Sawed-Off variant Sawn-Off Shotgun ADS CODZ.PNG|Aiming with the Sawed-Off variant Sawn-Off Shotgun reload CODZ.PNG|Reloading with the Sawed-Off variant CoDWaWZSawnOffDoubleBarrle PaP.png|The 24 Bore Long Range Double-Barreled Shotgun Reload COD-Z.jpg|The 24 Bore Long Range reloading. Note the engraved round. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Double-Barreled Shotgun returns in the revised Zombie maps from Call of Duty: World at War, though only for purchase off the wall, and not from the Mystery Box. The only noticeable difference between Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: World at War ''is that the brass ends of the shotgun shells are much more shiny and reflective in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops.﻿ The Olympia appears to be its spiritual successor. It is worth noting that the regular Double-Barreled Shotgun will be held as if it has a Grip, causing it to hover slightly above the character's left hand. This was most likely done so that a separate holding animation would not have to be created for the regular and Sawed-Off versions of the shotgun. The Sawed-Off w/ Grip version of the Double-Barreled Shotgun can be purchased from the wall in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. In the opening cutscene for the map Call of the Dead, Michael Rooker dual wields Sawed-Off shotguns, and at some point uses a single one. These are not usable in the game, however, and appear to be reused models from Call of Duty: World at War. In one instance, he fires five shots without reloading, even though it's only possible to shoot four before reloading. Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range Gallery Double-Barreled Shotgun BO.png|The Double Barreled Shotgun in Black Ops. Double Barreled Shotgun ADS BO.png|Aiming down the Double Barreled Shotgun's iron sights. Double Barreled Shotgun Reload BO.png|Reloading the Double Barreled Shotgun. 24 Bore Long Range BO.png|The 24 Bore Long Range in Black Ops. 24 Bore Long Range ADS BO.png|Aiming down the 24 Bore Long Range's iron sights. Attachments *Sawed-Off *Grip *Dual Wield (unobtainable; cutscene only) Call of Duty: WWII The Sawed-off Shotgun (referred to as the Model 21http://youtu.be/VzwP78cwoFw?t=10 in pre-launch footage, strategy guide and game files) appears in Call of Duty: WWII. It is unlocked upon prestiging the Expeditionary Division once. It has similar damage to that of the M30 Luftwaffe Drilling, in which it will kill with in 1 shot, but within extremely close quarters due to the large spread of the pellets. Like all shotguns, it benefits from Rapid Fire and Advanced Rifling. In the January 18, 2018 patch the Sawed-off's weaknesses were adressed with a massive buff. Maximum and mid-range damage was increased, pellets to kill were reduced and reload time was quickened. Also, its hipspread was widened. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Quickdraw *Steady Aim *Advanced Rifling *Rapid Fire *Incendiary Rounds Nazi Zombies The Sawed-off Shotgun can be equipped as a starting weapon and can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the current maps except The Final Reich. Damage is high for the early waves as it is a starter weapon , but quickly pales in comparision to other shotguns. The sawed-off is not recommended if one wishes to earn Jolts early on , as it tends to kill rather than injure in the first 10 waves. After wave 10 , the sawed-off will struggle to kill enemies , requiring to be upgraded to be effective. Schnellblitz and Kugelblitz are both highly recommended to increase the damage output of the sawed-off. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen, it becomes the 'Last Model ', gaining more damage. The Last Model is effective until the late 20s. Although one might expect the Last Model to perform similarly to the Tripps (Upgraded M30) , the M30 has far more damage and an extra shot. Reloads are still a big issue and as such , switching out the sawed-off might not be a bad idea instead of upgrading it. Gallery Sawed-off Shotgun WWII.png|The Sawed-off Shotgun in first person. Sawed-off Shotgun ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the Sawed-off Shotgun's iron sights. Sawed-off Shotgun Reload WWII.png|Reloading the Sawed-off Shotgun. Sawed-off Shotgun Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the Sawed-off Shotgun. Sawed-off Shotgun Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the Sawed-off Shotgun. Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *Strings in Call of Duty: World at War's game files refer to the Double-Barreled Shotgun as the . *Despite the grip being a separate unlock, the image used in create-a-class shows the double-barreled shotgun with its wooden grip attached. *In World at War and Black Ops, when firing, bullet casings can be seen being ejected from the gun, despite it being break-action and requiring the playable character to manually remove the shells when reloading. *When the player fully reloads with only one shell in reserve, the character will still load 2 shells. *The in-game description says that the gun is American-made, but is only seen in the campaign in the hands of German and Soviet soldiers. Furthermore, the strategy guide for Call of Duty: World at War states that the shotgun is a Russian weapon, contradicting the in-game description. *In Der Riese, the Sawed-Off version was going to be featured in the map and its Pack-a-Punched variant is named "The Snuff Box". This can be seen via modding on the PC version only. Call of Duty: Black Ops *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player has their hand floating off the side of the barrel. References Video Call of duty 5 WORLD AT WAR doubled barreled Shotgun Montage 140 kills Category:Call of Duty: World at War Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: WWII Shotguns